


Everyone Loves Surprises

by KoolJack1



Series: Hannibal Kink Meme Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Presents, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:06:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoolJack1/pseuds/KoolJack1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written For The Prompt:<br/>I want some murder family fluff! It's Hannibal's birthday and Will and Abigail need a present for him, but it's hard to buy for someone so picky. It's up to the filler what they end up giving him, but I really want them bonding over this and Hannibal reassuring them that they reeeaaaally don't have to. I'd love it if they all were killers together or knew about Hannibal being a killer, but that's not necessary. </p><p>Gen or Will/Hannibal is fine. I don't care for Abigail to be romantically involved with them, though.<br/>http://hannibalkink.dreamwidth.org/1847.html?thread=1428023#cmt1428023</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone Loves Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Let's face it, this fandom if full of darkness, and of course that's beautiful and enjoyable and I love every second of it.  
> I love writing it and reading it, all day every day.  
> Then I read this prompt and considered Hannibal Lecter having a birthday, since we all have one.  
> And someone should get the cannibal something for his birthday.  
> So I wrote something that didn't include him being tortured/drugged/sick/desperate/in pain.

Will knocks on the half opened door to Abigail's hospital room, peeking in to find her stomach down on the bed; book in hand. She glances up and smiles, resting the book down on the bed as he walks in. He smiles his awkward smile in return, "Hey, Will."

He sits in the plastic chair next to her bed as always, "How are you feeling?"

Her head bobs a bit, "Better, I can talk myself through the nightmares now when I wake up."

He smiles at her again, and then looks down at the floor. It hangs in the air that Will has yet to learn to do that-talk himself through nightmares. She senses his discomfort and quickly changes the topic, "Did you know Dr. Lecter's birthday is in four days?"

Will looks up, surprised, "How do you know that?"

She smirks, pleased with herself. He'd had her over for dinner one night the previous week, and they'd talked about normal people things. It was the first normal conversation they'd ever had- most would call it small talk, but there was no such thing with Hannibal Lecter. Every small amount of information he shared about himself was to be filed away in her mind. She'd learned along the way that he typically didn't answer questions when directly asked, but she discovered just talking to him was rather revealing if one listened closely. His birthday was shared almost conversationally. Somehow, her birthday had come up and he'd just slipped in that his own birthday was a week away. Her eyes had gone wide and he froze for just a moment before continuing his chopping.

"What do you want for your birthday?" She'd asked him, not really expecting an answer.

"Thank you for the thought, but I don't celebrate my birthday."

"Not even when you were little?" She'd asked innocently. He never looked up from his cooking, but she imagined if he did, he may look uncomfortable. If he was capable of discomfort.

"No, never." The thought had made her sad.

"How old will you be?" That got him to smile slightly.

"Forty-five."

That was three days ago.

"He told me," she informed Will proudly. Will frowned slightly, uncomfortable as his jealousy with the fact that Hannibal shared things like that with Abigail and not himself. She perked up then, sitting up, "Let's get him something! He said he's never celebrated his birthday. I don't think anyone else knows when it is."

Will felt saddened slightly- he realized he often didn't think of Hannibal doing anything a normal person did. He never thought of how old he was, let alone the day he was born. "How old will he be?"

"Forty-five." Will's eyes widened in surprise. All those birthdays and no one ever celebrated one of them for him.

-

Will had signed Abigail out of the hospital, and now she was in his car more excited than he'd ever seen her. "He's going to hate us for doing this," he glanced at her, "And by hate, I mean pretend to hate us. He didn't seem excited, but it's a surprise- everyone loves surprises."

"What were you thinking we should get him?"

Silence fell between then for a moment, "A tie?" She sounded unsure and Will laughed.

"Maybe no one ever got him a gift because he's impossible to buy something for. A tie may work though."

-

Three different departement stores and back and forth bickering, they had narrowed it down. He wore a lot of plaid and darker colors. They'd ran down his known wardrobe in their heads, brain storming. Finally, Abigail picked up a tie that met the criteria. It was neutral in color, with diagonal lines. The material was silk, and Will nodded in approval. "I think he'll like that one more than the yellow one with the palm trees."

"I'll get that one for you for your birthday, when is it?" she asked while they waited on line to pay.

"April 5th," he says quietly, and she smiles to herself.

"By the way, I have a few more things we should get him for his birthday."

-

That was four days ago. They'd planned everything perfectly. Will had called Dr. Lecter and arranged a dinner. They both weren't too excited to have him cook for himself on his birthday, but there was no other way. Dr. Lecter had agreed, not mentioning the occasion of the day and Will hadn't said anything. They'd wrapped the gifts, Will trying twice before leaving it up to Abigail and settling for just handing her the tape. They wanted to wait until after dinner, so they'd concluded the cake and the gifts would wait in the car until just the right moment.

Driving to his house, though, they were having second thoughts. "I don't think I've ever been so nervous about surprising someone." She'd admitted as they pulled up to the house.

"Me either," he laughed quietly, and that was all they said.

Sticking to the plan, they ate dinner and chatted. No birthday mentioned by any of them, and Will and Abigail did their best to not seem suspicious. If he noticed anything, Dr. Lecter chose not to say anything.

The moment presented itself as Hannibal was clearing the table. "Will, have you seen my cell phone?" Abigail asked innocently, and it sounded out of place to her own ears. They were in the kitchen helping him clean up. Lecter glanced up at her, then at Will, but still said nothing.

"In the car maybe?" Will said, just as planned.

The next part of the script was for her to ask for the keys to go get it, then suddenly she wasn't feeling so confident about being the one to present the gifts. "Will you get it for me?"

He glared at her, "The keys are in my coat pocket, you can get it." He countered, and she glared back for a second before heading to the front door. She gathered the two packages with the card taped on them and the cake. Her heart was beating faster as she went back inside, walking into the kitchen. Hannibal had his back to her, and her and Will made eye contact quickly.

"Dr. Lecter?" Her voice sounded a little weak, and he turned around. His eye brows went up and he glanced at Will then back at her.

"Happy birthday," they both said. The silence that followed chewed them both up inside. She stepped forward to set the cake down and extended the packages to him. He stared at them for a moment before smiling one of the most genuine smiles she'd ever seen on him. It eased her anxiety.

"Thank you, although I must say you two have to be the worst actors I've ever seen. I knew what you were planning when Will called and asked if we could have dinner."

Abigail shot Will a look and he grinned sheepishly, "I told her you'd be suspicious."

"Open," she said enthusiastically.

"If you don't like it, it was all Abigail's idea," Will added and he chuckled.

"I'm sure it'll be perfect," he said. He tore the wrapping paper open with such grace and calmness that Abigail laughed. The rip was so perfect the paper could almost be used again. He smiled at the silk tie, rubbing it between his fingers. "And as I thought, it's perfect. Thank you." He smiled at them both warmly.

"Next one," she insisted, thrusting the other one at him. She bit her lip as he opened it carefully, laughing again.

The mug seemed stupidly out of place in his house, held by his hands. "How does that make you feel," he read the words printed on the side of the ceramic.

"You know, because you're a psychiatrist," she added as if he didn't get the joke.

He smiled at her, the smile he never really smiles unless he's around her, "Very clever, thank you." She nearly squealed with delight when he extended an arm to hug her. Will glanced up when he turned to face him, extending an arm to him as well. Will wasn't much of a person for hugs, but he stepped forward and returned the gesture just because it was his birthday.

"We made you a cake," she added, lifting the top off to show him. Happy birthday Dr. Lecter was written in red across the flat top of chocolate frosting. "It's nothing as great as you make, but we hope it tastes good."

"You two baked this?" He said, genuinely pleased. Will remained silent, a smile tugging at his lips. "Well I must say, you spoiled me. Thank you."

-

A few days later, Will was outside the door to Hannibal's office. When Dr. Lecter opened the door, the first thing he noticed was the tie they'd bought him snug around his neck. "Hello, Will. Please come in." The second thing he noticed was the mug sitting on his desk, holding the stray pens. It looked silly in this room too on his other wise neat and sophisticated desk, but Will looked away from it and met Hannibal's eyes with a smile. Dr. Lecter smiled back, and Will chose not to comment.


End file.
